Wireless power transfer may include wirelessly or inductively transferring power via non-radiative, near-field magnetic resonance. In some examples, wireless power transfer may be defined as a resonant wireless transfer of power through magnetic induction between coils located at a power transmit unit (PTU) and coils located at a power receive unit (PRU). The transferred power received at the PRU may enable wireless charging of a battery for types of portable devices such as headsets, smart phones, portable game or media players, game controllers, tablets, netbooks, notebooks, etc.